


Unter Mördern

by lemoncheese



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Elben, Fantasy, Folter (erwähnt), Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mörder, Schmerz/Trost, Todesangst, Zwang, angedeutete Suizidgedanken, aussichtslose Situation, düstere Stimmung, eigenen Tod akzeptieren, life and death, ungleiche Machtverhältnisse, vampire, übernatürliche Kräfte, übernatürliche Schnelligkeit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheese/pseuds/lemoncheese
Summary: Kaum habe ich den Club betreten, kann ich auch schon die Anwesenheit des Vampirs spüren. Seine dunkle Aura lässt die Luft vibrieren und hinterlässt bei mir eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Das altbekannte Gefühl von hilfloser Ohnmacht überkommt mich. In manchen Nächten habe ich Glück und muss nicht zum Mörder werden. Diese ist keine davon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews sind gerne gesehen und werden selbstverständlich auch beantwortet.

Kaum habe ich den Club betreten, kann ich auch schon die Anwesenheit des Vampirs spüren. Seine dunkle Aura lässt die Luft vibrieren und hinterlässt bei mir eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Das altbekannte Gefühl von hilfloser Ohnmacht überkommt mich. In manchen Nächten habe ich Glück und muss nicht zum Mörder werden. Diese ist keine davon. Ohne in die Richtung des Vampirs zu gucken, begebe ich mich an die Bar. Nüchtern werde ich das auf keinen Fall durchgezogen bekommen. Ich habe zwar keinen einzigen Cent in der Tasche, aber das hat mich noch nie daran gehindert, mich zu betrinken. Meistens bezahlt sogar mein Opfer selbst für den Alkohol.

Tatsächlich muss ich nicht lange warten.  
„Hey. Darf ich dir einen Drink ausgeben?“, fragt eine dunkle, angenehme Stimme neben mir. Ich blicke zur Seite und kann gerade noch beobachten, wie der Vampir auf den Barhocker neben mir gleitet. Seine Bewegungen sind mindestens so geschmeidig wie seine Stimme, aber auch das bin ich gewohnt. Prüfend lasse ich meinen Blick über seinen durchtrainierten Körper wandern. Er sieht verdammt gut aus. Tun sie alle.

Und schon spüre ich die ersten neidischen Blicke auf mir. Mir ist klar, dass ein Großteil der hier anwesenden wünschten, dass sie mit mir tauschen könnten. Wenn die wüssten! Nicht einer der Vampire spricht mich wegen meinem Aussehen an. Dafür sehe ich viel zu durchschnittlich aus. Nein, es ist mein Blut, das sie wollen. Es zieht sie wie magnetisch an. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie quasi gar nicht anders können als mich zu verführen.

Ich nicke knapp. „Vodka pur, bitte.“

Der Vampir mustert mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, gibt aber die Bestellung an den Barkeeper weiter. Unwohl wende ich den Blick ab. Es fällt mir schwer, meine Opfer länger als ein paar Sekunden am Stück anzuschauen, schließlich werden sie die Nacht nicht überleben. Natürlich ahnen sie das nicht. Keinem der Vampire, die mir zum Opfer gefallen sind, war bewusst, in was für einer Gefahr sie sich befanden. Manchmal habe ich Albträume von den Blicken, die sie mir zuwerfen, kurz bevor sie sterben und zu Staub zerfallen. Diese Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Hass ist beängstigend. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich Mörder in den Tod schicke. Lebewesen, die keine Gnade oder Mitgefühl kennen, die einem Menschenleben keinerlei Bedeutung beimessen. Doch leider macht es das nur geringfügig leichter für mich. Mord ist nun mal Mord. Mit jedem mal fällt es mir schwerer den Pflock in ihre toten Herzen zu rammen. Irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr genug Kraft dafür aufbringen können, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn es so weit ist, werde ich sterben. Auch das ist mir klar. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich weigere, werde ich solange gefoltert, bis ich nachgebe. Es ist aussichtslos. Ich bin viel zu schwach, um mich selbst aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Zu schwach, mich zu wehren, und zu schwach, es selbst zu Ende zu bringen. Wenn ich nur ein bisschen stärker wäre, hätte ich mich schon längst selbst umgebracht.

Als der Barkeeper mir endlich den Alkohol zu schiebt, nehme ich sofort einen großen Schluck. Das Zeug brennt furchtbar in der Kehle und nur mit Mühe schaffe ich es, nicht die Miene zu verziehen. Es _soll_ brennen. Es _soll_ wehtun. Immerhin bin ich im Begriff, ein Lebewesen auszulöschen. Das und viel mehr habe ich verdient. Ich spüre den Blick des Blutsaugers auf mir und drehe den Kopf zur Seite. Der Vampir hat den Kopf schräg gelegt und mustert mich skeptisch. „Nicht meine erste Wahl.“ Ich brauche einen Moment bis ich begreife, dass er mein Getränk meint. Dann zucke ich die Achseln.

„Ich kann Alkohol nicht viel abgewinnen. Das hier wirkt wenigstens schnell.“

„Was für eine Wirkung erhoffst du dir denn?“

„Hm...schon mal was von Mut antrinken gehört?“, frage ich bedeutungsvoll. Der Vampir hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen und sieht mich durchdringend an. Das machen viele meiner Opfer an irgendeinem Punkt. Vielleicht müssen sie sich normalerweise mehr anstrengen, um ihre Opfer an einen verlassenen Ort zu locken, an dem sie sie aussaugen können. Wer weiß.

„Mut antrinken wofür?“, will der Vampir wissen. Ich spiele mit einem der Bierdeckel auf dem Tresen und werfe dem Vampir einen kurzen, intensiven Blick zu. Dann kippe ich auch den Rest des Vodkas hinunter, wobei ich meine brennende Kehle so weit es geht ignoriere. Während ich das leere Glas zur Seite stelle, lege ich den Kopf schräg und lecke mir wie zufällig über die Lippen. Ich sehe, wie die Augen des Vampirs meiner Zunge folgen, und triumphiere innerlich. Jetzt sollte dem Blutsauger klar sein, dass er mich nicht lange bearbeiten muss, um mich an einen abgelegenen Ort zu bekommen. Hoffe ich mal.

„Mut ist vielleicht das falsche Wort“, gestehe ich und lasse meinen Blick erneut über den Körper des Vampirs wandern. Er sieht echt verdammt gut aus. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, worauf er _wirklich_ aus ist, würde ich mich davon ziemlich einschüchtern lassen. „Alkohol hilft mir nur dabei, offener zu sein.“

Als der Vampir leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraue hebt, muss ich schlucken. Ich finde es immer wieder erschreckend, wie menschlich diese Wesen wirken können. Sie sind echt verdammt gute Schauspieler. Müssen sie wohl auch sein, wenn sie täglich dutzende Menschen täuschen müssen.

„Offener wofür?“

„Na ja...“, sage ich und werfe dem Blutsauger einen weiteren intensiven Blick zu. „Sagen wir mal so: ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns von hier verziehen würden...“ Wenn es ihn überraschen sollte, wie sehr ich mich an ihn ran mache, lässt er sich nicht das Geringste anmerken. Vielleicht ist er es ja gewohnt? So attraktiv wie er ist...

„Verstehe...“ Mit einer fließenden Bewegung steht er auf und bietet mir seinen Arm an. Beinahe rolle ich mit den Augen. Ich bin doch keine Frau!

Wir verlassen den Club und machen uns auf den Weg zu der Wohnung, die mir hierfür zur Verfügung gestellt wird. Ich finde es eine Verschwendung, dass die Wohnung nur dafür genutzt wird, Vampire in die Falle zu locken, aber natürlich habe ich dabei kein Mitspracherecht.

Ich habe keine Lust mich mehr als nötig mit meinem Opfer zu unterhalten, aber dieser Blutsauger stellt erstaunlich viele Fragen. Er fragt mich nach meinem Namen und meinem Alter, ob ich arbeite, studiere oder was anderes mache. Auf all diese Fragen kann ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn ich einen Namen habe hat man ihn mir nie gesagt. Ich werde grundsätzlich nur _die Waffe_ genannt. Und ich habe keine Ahnung wie alt ich bin, auch wenn ich mich irgendwo auf Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig schätzen würde. Was meinen _Beruf_ angeht...nun, ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass ich regelmäßig Vampire pfähle, oder?

Also lüge ich. Ich behaupte, dass ich Tim heiße, 23 Jahre alt bin und nächstes Semester anfangen will, Biologie zu studieren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er merkt, dass ich lüge. Wenn, dann lässt er sich nichts anmerken. Eigentlich spielt es auch keine Rolle, solange er nicht misstrauisch wird oder mich stehen lässt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dazu kommen wird. Warum sollte er sich auch die Chance, mein Blut zu trinken, entgehen lassen? Er muss, wie die anderen vor ihm, vollkommen davon überzeugt sein, dass ich ein normaler Mensch bin, der ihm rein gar nichts anhaben kann.

Es ist beinahe zu einfach. Manchmal frage ich mich wie man nur so arrogant sein kann. Nur, weil bis jetzt jeder Vampir, dem ich begegnet bin, verdammt attraktiv war, ist es doch nicht normal, sich so an sie ran zu schmeißen wie ich es tue. Oder doch? Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau. Die Männer in dem Club knutschen zum Teil auch recht schnell miteinander herum. Aber das ist noch mal was anderes als zusammen zum Vögeln zu verschwinden... denke ich.

Ich erfahre auch seinen Namen. Ben. Ein ziemlich moderner Name. Ist mit Sicherheit nicht sein echter. Wahrscheinlich ist das im Alltag einfacher als seinen altertümlichen Namen zu benutzten. Das letzte, was ein Vampir gebrauchen kann, ist unnötig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Bevor Ben noch mehr Fragen über mein Leben stellen kann, sind wir auch schon da. Kaum habe ich die Wohnungstür hinter uns geschlossen, werde ich auch schon gegen die nächstbeste Wand gepresst. Doch anders als erwartet spüre ich die Lippen des Vampirs nicht an meinem Hals sondern auf meinen Lippen. Das kommt so unerwartet, dass ich einige Sekunden lang nicht reagieren kann. Dann spüre ich, wie Bens Zunge zaghaft über meine Unterlippe streicht, und öffne keuchend den Mund. Sofort dringt die Zunge in meinen Mund ein, was meine Knie weich werden lässt. Ich klammere mich an Bens Schultern fest und erwidere endlich den Kuss. Es fühlt sich verdammt gut an. Fast so als würde er mich um meiner selbst Willen wollen und nicht wegen meinem Blut. Leider komme ich nur selten in den Genuss, jemanden zu küssen. Die meisten Vampire halten sich nicht lange mit so was auf, sobald ich mit ihnen erst mal in dieser Wohnung verschwunden bin. Sie wollen normalerweise nur mein Blut und sonst nichts.

Ben schafft es innerhalb von Sekunden jeden Gedanken aus meinem Gehirn zu fegen. Seine unerwartet warmen Lippen sind so leidenschaftlich und zärtlich zugleich, dass es mir den Atem raubt. Seine Zunge fordert meine zu einem wilden Tanz heraus, auf den ich nur zu gerne eingehe. Noch nie hat mich jemand so geküsst. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Kuss um des Küssens Willen und nicht um mich in Stimmung zu bringen oder um meine Sinne zu vernebeln. Ich will gar nicht wieder damit aufhören.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange dieser verhältnismäßig zahme Kuss andauert. Es hätte genau so gut eine Stunde wie nur wenige Minuten lang gewesen sein können. Nach der Geschwollenheit meiner Lippen zu schließen ist aber schon eine Weile vergangen, als Ben schließlich seine Finger unter mein T-shirt gleiten lässt. Sanft streichen seine Fingerspitzen über meinen Rücken. Ich versuche gar nicht erst ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken und presse mich verlangend an ihn. Eine Gänsehaut macht sich auf meinen Armen breit, als seine Fingerspitzen über meine Wirbelsäule streichen. Ich glaube zu spüren, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verziehen, als ich in den Kuss stöhne, aber das ist mir egal. Ich will mehr! Ungeduldig lasse ich nun meinerseits die Hände unter sein T-shirt gleiten und ziehe es ihm kurzerhand über den Kopf. Dafür müssen wir uns kurz von einander lösen, aber meine Lungen hätten so wie so bald eine Pause gebraucht. Zaghaft streiche ich mit beiden Händen über die klar definierte Brust. Als ich dabei Bens linke Brustwarze berühre, zuckt er zusammen und knurrt leise. Ich hebe den Kopf und treffe sofort auf seine vor Erregung schimmernden Augen. Wieder senkt er seine Lippen auf meine, aber diesmal ist er ungeduldiger und vor allem fordernder.

Ich keuche überrascht auf, als Ben nach meinem Hintern greift und mich hochhebt. Instinktiv schlinge ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und lasse mich durch den Raum tragen. Wie Ben es hinbekommt, uns so sicher und schnell zum Bett zu manövrieren, weiß ich nicht, aber nur Sekunden später spüre ich die weiche Matratze in meinem Rücken und Bens warmen Körper über mir. Seine Küsse sind so berauschend, dass ich kaum mitbekomme, wie er nach und nach den ganzen störenden Stoff zwischen uns entfernt. Erst als ich Bens nackten Schwanz an meinem Oberschenkel spüre, wird mir schlagartig bewusst, dass wir beide nackt sind. Ich bohre meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und stöhne laut auf, als er beginnt sich an mir zu reiben. Meine Sicht verschwimmt und ich lasse auch das letzte bisschen Zurückhaltung fallen. Das hier fühlt sich viel zu gut an, um es nicht voll und ganz auszukosten.

Plötzlich rollt Ben uns herum so dass ich zum ersten mal in meinem Leben oben liege. Das reißt mich so aus der Bahn, dass ich einen Moment nichts weiter tun kann als Ben mit großen Augen anzustarren. Mein Härte pocht schon fast schmerzhaft und als Ben zwischen uns greift und unsere Schwänze umschließt, atme ich zitternd die angehaltene Luft aus. Diesmal bin ich es, der sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen vor mir stürzt. Während Ben uns geschickt stimuliert und uns immer schneller dem Höhepunkt entgegentreibt, macht sich eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf bemerkbar, die mir zuflüstert, dass ich vorsichtiger sein muss. Jedoch will mir beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, wieso. Allerdings bin ich über den Punkt, in dem ich noch zusammenhängend denken kann, sowieso schon lange hinaus.

Als Ben nachdrücklich mit dem Daumen über meine Eichel streicht und mir sachte ins Ohrläppchen beißt, schwinden mir die Sinne. Ich verkrampfe mich und fühle mich gleichzeitig so leicht wie noch nie. Eine komische Mischung. Das leichte Stechen an meinem Hals geht in dem wunderbarem Rausch meines Orgasmus beinahe unter.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich mir der Welt um mich herum wieder bewusst werde. Wir liegen immer noch im Bett. Ben hat eine seiner Hände in meinen Haaren vergraben und streicht mit der anderen über meinen schweißfeuchten Rücken. Ich bin so müde, dass ich am liebsten einfach einschlafen würde. Aber irgendetwas fühlt sich falsch an. Träge runzle ich die Stirn und versuche heraus zu bekommen, was das Problem ist. Die Antwort liegt unter mir. Ich spüre Lippen an meinem Hals, Lippen, die meine Lebensenergie aus mir raussaugen. Schlagartig wird mir wieder bewusst, was wir beide überhaupt in diesem Zimmer zu suchen haben. Was ich tun muss. Das hatte ich in den letzten Minuten komplett ausgeblendet.

Zitternd atme ich ein. Bestimmt ist dem Blutsauger bewusst, dass ich langsam wieder zu mir komme und begreife, was hier abgeht. Ich muss schnell handeln, wenn ich nicht riskieren will, wegen dem hohen Blutverlust das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ich nehme noch einen letzten tiefen Atemzug und schließe die Augen. Dann konzentriere ich mich darauf das Gift in meine Adern fließen zu lassen.

Die Wirkung tritt innerhalb von Sekunden ein. Es ist als ob der Körper unter mir zu Eis erstarren würde, auch wenn sich seine Temperatur nicht im geringsten verändert. Mechanisch löse ich die Hand aus meinen Haaren und schüttle die andere auf meinem Rücken ab. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht, meinem Opfer nicht in die Augen zu sehen rolle ich mich von dem bewegungslosen Körper runter und verlasse auf wackeligen Beinen das Bett. Mir wird kurz schwindelig, als ich so plötzlich von der Waagerechte in die Senkrechte wechsle, und muss mich am Bettgestell abstützen. Offenbar hat Ben doch mehr Blut von mir getrunken als ich zuerst dachte.

Während ich mir die pochende Stirn reibe, gehe ich rüber in das kleine Wohnzimmer, um den Pflock zu holen. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, den im Schlafzimmer aufzubewahren, wurde mir hunderte Male eingeschärft. Schließlich könnten die Vampire ihn dort zufällig entdecken. Der Einwand, dass meine Opfer keinen Grund haben, die Schränke zu durchwühlen, wurde einfach übergangen. Aber gut, die paar Meter mehr oder weniger machen auch keinen Unterschied.

 _Natürlich machen sie einen Unterschied_!, erklärt eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf nachdrücklich. _Umso länger du das unvermeidbare hinauszögerst, desto schwerer wird es dir fallen, es durchzuziehen_.

Angestrengt versuchte ich, die aufkommenden Zweifel im Keim zu ersticken. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich _muss_ ihn töten. Bis jetzt habe ich es auch immer geschafft. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?

_Du weißt warum. Noch nie hat dich ein Vampir so nah an sich heran gelassen. Er hat dir in gewisser Weise die Kontrolle überlassen. Das hat noch niemand vor ihm gemacht._

Trotzdem. Er ist ein Mörder.

_Das bist du auch._

Ich ignoriere die Stimme und straffe die Schultern. Kurz bevor ich wieder das Schlafzimmer betrete, atme ich noch einmal tief durch. Ich kann das. Ich hab das schon dutzende Male gemacht. Kein Problem. Ich stoße die Tür auf und werde sofort von einer Welle von Emotionen überrollt. Keuchend taumle ich zurück. Er hat Angst. Wie betäubt starre ich den leblosen Körper des Vampirs an. Er hat Angst und versteht nicht, was hier vor sich geht.

Natürlich kann er spüren, dass ich wieder zurück bin und im Türrahmen stehe. Seine unnatürlichen Fähigkeiten werden durch das Gift nicht beeinträchtigt, es hindert ihn nur daran sich zu bewegen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. _Er hat Angst_! Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Vampire Angst empfinden können. Es fühlt sich falsch an. Angst ist etwas zu Menschliches. Es passt einfach nicht zu diesen eiskalten Mördern...

Entschlossen schüttele ich den Kopf. Es spielt keine Rolle! Dann hat er eben Angst. Na und? Ich habe auch Angst! Und wann hat das je irgendwen interessiert?

 _Aber gerade das macht es doch so schwer_ , meldet sich die Stimme wieder zu Wort. Sie klingt beinahe mitleidig. _Du weißt wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man Angst hat und deinem Gegenüber das vollkommen egal ist._

Ich schnaube lautstark und auf einmal ist es so als wenn meine Beine mich von alleine zum Bett tragen würden. Meine Hände zittern vor Wut, als ich mich neben den bewegungslosen Körper auf das Bett knie. Ich bin es so _leid_. Mein beschissenes Gewissen macht mir das Leben so viel komplizierter als es sein müsste. Warum muss ich mich eigentlich immer so anstellen?

Ohne noch groß darüber nachzudenken, was ich tue, hebe ich den Pflock hoch über meinen Kopf, um ihn in das Herz des Vampirs zu rammen. Doch so weit komme ich gar nicht. In dem Moment in dem der Pflock in das Blickfeld des Blutsaugers gelangt, werde ich gerade zu überrannt von nackter, alles verzehrender Angst. Keuchend gleitet der Pflock aus meinen Fingern. Ich rolle mich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und versuche dem Ansturm irgendwie stand zu halten. Dabei versuche ich gar nicht erst, die Tränen aufzuhalten, die mir warm über die Wangen laufen. Das hier ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Gefühlen, die vorhin von dem Vampir ausgingen. Das hier ist _Todesangst_. Der Geschmack von Galle macht sich in meinem Mund breit, während sich meine Fingernägel tief in meine Handflächen bohren. Mein Herz rast und kalter Angstschweiß bricht mir am ganzen Körper aus.

Ich kenne kein schrecklicheres Gefühl als Todesangst. Ich würde mir lieber die rechte Hand abhacken lassen als diesem Gefühl länger als ein paar Sekunden ausgeliefert zu sein. Ohnmächtig muss ich abwarten, bis das Gefühl langsam aber sicher abflaut. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kann ich endlich wieder halbwegs klar denken.

Allerdings ist mein erster klarer Gedanke alles andere als aufbauend. Um genau zu sein ist er mein Todesurteil. _Ich kann ihn nicht umbringen._

Verzweifelt schließe ich die Augen und konzentriere mich darauf, tiefe und gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu nehmen, versuche alles um mich herum auszublenden. So richtig gelingt mir das zwar nicht, aber wenigstens verlangsamt sich mein Herzschlag wieder etwas. Statt Bens Angst spüre ich jetzt meine eigene. Wenn ich ihn nicht töten kann, wird er mich umbringen. Aber ich will nicht sterben. Also _muss_ ich ihn umbringen. Aber ich kann nicht! Was für ein beschissener Teufelskreis ist das eigentlich?

Langsam gebe ich meine embryonal Haltung auf und setze mich auf. Meine Hände zittern, als ich mir nachlässig die Tränen von den Wangen wische. Mein Blick fällt auf den Pflock. Er liegt beinahe unschuldig auf der Brust des Vampirs und scheint mich auszulachen. Eine einfache, schnelle Bewegung und es wäre vorbei. Ich müsste nur den Pflock nehmen und in das tote Herz des Vampirs rammen. Mehr nicht. Er würde zu Staub zerfallen und ich würde morgen Abend den nächsten Vampir vernichten müssen und den Tag darauf und den Tag darauf, für den Rest meines Lebens. Eine unglaublich ernüchternde Aussicht.

Zögernd nehme ich den Pflock in die Hand und spiele gedankenverloren mit ihm herum. Wie viele Leben könnte ich retten, wenn ich mich zusammenreiße und tue, wofür ich hier bin? Hundert? Tausend? Noch mehr? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vampire können theoretisch ewig leben, aber ich weiß nicht, wie viele wirklich _alte_ Vampire es auf der Welt gibt. Angeblich sind es Einzelgänger und haben kein Problem damit, ihresgleichen auszulöschen.

Gedankenverloren hebe ich den Kopf und zucke sofort zurück. Er starrt mich an. Seine intensiven,blauen Augen scheinen direkt durch mich hindurch zu schauen. Unwohl weiche ich seinem Blick aus und schaue stattdessen wieder auf den Pflock in meinen Händen. Theoretisch wäre es tatsächlich einfach. Ich hebe den Pflock ein Stück an, einfach, um zu sehen, wie der Vampir reagiert. Im nächsten Moment hätte ich mir dafür am liebsten selbst in die Fresse geschlagen. Die Angst und Panik, die die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund spürbar gewesen war flammt so heftig auf, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, wenn ich gestanden hätte.

Wütend schleudere ich den Pflock mit aller Kraft gegen die nächstbeste Wand und raufe mir verzweifelt die Haare. Wieso quäle ich mich eigentlich so lange mit dieser Entscheidung herum, die gar keine ist? Ich _kann_ ihn nicht töten! Ich _kann_ niemanden töten, der so extreme Angst empfinden kann. Ich kann immer noch seinen Blick auf mir spüren, aber ich begehe nicht den Fehler, aufzuschauen. Wahrscheinlich hält er mich für vollkommen durchgeknallt. Immerhin kann er unmöglich wissen, dass ich seine Angst spüren kann als wäre es meine eigene.

Fröstelnd schlinge ich die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Ich hatte mir nicht die Mühe gemacht mich anzuziehen, nachdem ich Ben mit meinem Gift gelähmt hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich das jetzt tun. Ich will nicht nackt sterben.

Ich seufze lautlos und stehe auf, suche meine Klamotten zusammen. Ich fühle mich seltsam beschmutzt,als ich sie mir überstreife, und das hat nichts mit den Spermaflecken auf meinem Bauch zu tun. Ben kann unmöglich der einzige Vampir sein, der Angst empfinden kann. Wie viele von meinen Opfern waren einfach nur zu überrumpelt, um in Panik zu verfallen?

Kurz darauf stehe ich wieder unschlüssig im Türrahmen und blicke auf den Blutsauger herab. All zu lange kann die Wirkung des Giftes nicht mehr andauern. Wahrscheinlich wäre es am klügsten, wegzurennen. Ich sollte wohl zumindest _versuchen_ zu entkommen. Aber ich weiß, dass es nichts bringen wird. Wenn der Vampir mich nicht erwischt, werden es die Menschen tun, die mich dazu zwingen, jede Nacht Vampire zu pfählen.

Also gebe ich mich kampflos geschlagen und lasse mich an der Wand dem Bett gegenüber nieder. Müde ziehe ich die Beine an meinen Körper und schließe die Augen. Ich will sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, wenn er mich umbringt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Keuchen dringt an meine Ohren und ich weiß sofort, dass die Wirkung des Giftes nachgelassen hat. Instinktiv kneife ich die Augen zusammen. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell in meiner Brust, dass ich das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören kann. Jeder einzige Muskel in meinem Körper ist zum Zerreißen gespannt, während ich auf meinen Tod warte.  
  
Aber nichts passiert. Nach einigen langen Sekunden, die mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkommen, schnappe ich nach Luft - mir ist gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich den Atem angehalten habe - und öffne zögernd die Augen.  
  
Der Vampir steht neben dem Bett, auf dem er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gelegen hat. Er ist immer noch nackt, immer noch mit Spermaflecken übersät. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man mir sehr gut ansehen kann, wie viel Angst ich habe. Ich bin immer noch am leben, was nur eins bedeuten kann: er will mich leiden sehen. Dafür, dass ich ihn vergiftet habe, dass ich ihn beinahe ermordet habe. Wortlos erwidere ich seinen Blick. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass er mich nicht kurz und schmerzlos töten würde. Vampire sind von Natur aus gewalttätige und rachsüchtige Wesen. Von seiner Angst, die vorhin noch in der Luft gehängt hat, ist nichts mehr zu spüren. Natürlich nicht. Es gibt für ihn keinen Grund mehr, weswegen er sich vor mir fürchten müsste.  
  
Ich zucke zusammen, als der Vampir sich aus seiner Starre löst. Aber überraschender Weise geht er nicht auf mich los. Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, entfernt er sich zwei, drei Schritte von mir und hebt etwas auf. Es ist der Pflock mit dem ich sein Leben beenden wollte. Ich verkrampfe mich und muss mich dazu zwingen nicht den Blick abzuwenden. Wird er den Pflock benutzen, um mich zu quälen? Wenn er ein Mensch wäre, könnte er mit dem Stück Holz natürlich nicht viel anfangen, aber mit seinen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten ist der Pflock gefährlicher als jedes Messer in der Händen eines Menschen.  
  
Doch zu meiner Überraschung macht er immer noch keine Anstalten mich zu verletzten oder gar zu töten. Stattdessen verlässt er das Zimmer, nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später komplett angezogen wieder zurückzukommen. Ich habe diese unnatürliche Schnelligkeit schon so oft aus erster Hand zu sehen bekommen, dass es mich nicht mehr beeindrucken kann. Der Blutsauger mustert mich mit unergründlichen Blick. Dann öffnet er den Mund.  
  
“Warum sitzt du auf dem Boden?” Seine Stimme klingt neutral, beinahe emotionslos. Ich erschaudere, springe aber sofort auf die Beine, da ich es für keine gute Idee halte ihn warten zulassen. Von der schnellen Bewegung wird mir schwindelig und ich muss mich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie der Vampir die Stirn runzelt.  
  
“Ich hätte dir nicht so viel Blut abnehmen dürfen.”  
  
Verständnislos starre ich ihn an. Was will er damit sagen? Er kann unmöglich bereuen, dass er seine Zähne in meinen Hals geschlagen hat. Was erhofft er sich von diesem Kommentar? Ihm hat mein Blut offensichtlich geschmeckt, warum behauptet er jetzt, dass er besser weniger getrunken hätte?  
  
Dann trifft es mich wie der Schlag. _Natürlich._ Wenn er von meinem Hals abgelassen hätte, bevor ich die Chance hatte mich von meinem Orgasmus zu erholen, hätte ich ihn nicht vergiftet - und er hätte nicht in Lebensgefahr geschwebt.  
  
Ich senke den Kopf, weil ich seinen Blick nicht länger ertragen kann. Verzweifelt versuche ich den Schwindel weg zublinzeln. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich mich außerhalb meiner Gefängniszelle so erschöpft und am Ende meiner Kräfte gefühlt habe. Und das Wissen, dass jede Sekunde meine letzte sein könnte, hilft nicht gerade dabei meine Nerven zu beruhigen.  
  
“Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?”, wage ich zu fragen. Meine Stimme klingt so dünn und brüchig, dass ich unwillkürlich das Gesicht verziehe. Ich reiße mich zusammen und lasse die Wand los. Ich fühle mich immer noch relativ wacklig auf den Beinen, aber wenigstens ist mir nicht mehr schwindelig.  
  
Zögernd suche ich den Blick des Vampirs. Er hat den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und mustert mich nachdenklich. Vermutlich stellt er sich vor, wie mein Körper aussehen wird, wenn er mit mir fertig ist. Mehr als eine blutige Masse wird vermutlich nicht übrig bleiben.  
  
“Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, falls du das befürchtest”, sagt der Blutsauger langsam.  
  
Ungläubiges Gelächter hallt von den Wänden wieder und ich brauche einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass es von _mir_ kommt. Sofort schließe ich den Mund wieder und verfluche mich innerlich. Muss ich ihm wirklich noch mehr Gründe liefern, mich zu hassen?  
  
“Du glaubst mir nicht”, stellt der Vampir fest und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Ich versuche gar nicht erst es zu leugnen, da ihn das nur noch wütender machen würde.  
  
Stattdessen zucke ich die Achseln. “Ich habe dich vergiftet und beinahe ermordet. _Natürlich_ wirst du mich dafür umbringen.”  
  
Er lässt mich immer noch nicht aus den Augen. Sein Blick ist mir so unangenehm, dass ich mich dazu zwingen muss nicht an der Wand nach Halt zu suchen. Am liebsten würde ich mich hinsetzen, aber ich möchte nicht noch schwächer und fragiler wirken als ich es bereits tue. Das einzige was mir jetzt noch geblieben ist, ist zu versuchen in Würde zu sterben. Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge und hoffe, dass ich unter der Folter nicht einknicken werde. Anders als meine Kerkermeister muss er schließlich nicht darauf achten, dass ich keinen bleibenden Schaden davontrage.  
  
“Warum bist du nicht geflohen, als ich mich nicht bewegen konnte?”  
  
Ich runzle die Stirn. “Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Es hätte nichts gebracht. Du wärst nur noch wütender geworden, wenn ich es gewagt hätte die Wohnung zu verlassen.”  
  
Meine Worte scheinen den Vampir zu verwirren, aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Schließlich gebe ich nur Tatsachen von mir.  
  
“Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe: du warst überzeugt davon, dass es deinen sicheren Tod bedeuten würde, wenn du _den hier_ nicht benutzt”, sagte er und wedelte mit dem Pflock herum. Mir ist nicht ganz wohl dabei über meinen eigenen Tod zu sprechen, aber der Blutsauger scheint eine Antwort zu erwarten, also zucke ich die Achseln und nicke zögerlich.  
  
Er beginnt auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen und ich kann nicht anders: ich muss ihn einfach anstarren. Im Laufe meines kurzen Lebens habe ich hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende Vampire kennengelernt und ermordet. Und kein einziger von ihnen hat _jemals_ auf seinen Lippen herumgekaut. Das ist nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass dieser Vampir irgendwie … _anders_ ist.  
  
“Warum hast du mich dann nicht gepfählt? Wenn in deinen Augen einer von uns beiden sterben _musste_ , warum hast du es dann nicht durchgezogen?” Er hält inne und verengt die Augen. “Bist du selbstmordgefährdet, oder was?”  
  
“Manchmal”, antworte ich wahrheitsgetreu. Ich weiß, dass die letzte Frage vermutlich nur rhetorisch gemeint war, aber es fühlt sich unbeschreiblich befreiend an endlich mal die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts zurückzuhalten. Natürlich spielt es eigentlich keine Rolle, was ich sage. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich hier lebendig raus kommen werde, auch wenn der Vampir mir bis jetzt - warum auch immer - kein Haar gekrümmt hat.  
  
“Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?”, zischt der Vampir wütend und ich zucke instinktiv zurück. “Was für einen Grund könntest du schon haben dich nach dem Tod zu sehnen?”  
  
 _Ich sehne mich nicht nach dem Tod_ , denke ich verbittert. _Er kommt mir nur manchmal wie die bessere Alternative vor._ Aber der Vampir ist noch nicht fertig und seine nächsten Worte machen noch viel weniger Sinn als alles andere, was er bis jetzt gesagt oder getan hat.  
  
“Jeder Vampir würde alles tun, um dich an seiner Seite zu haben. Mit deinem Elbenblut liegt dir die ganze Welt zu Füßen.”  
  
Ich blinzle mehrmals nacheinander und versuche die Information zu verdauen. Dann frage ich schwach: “E-Elbenblut?”  
  
Das wird mir alles zu viel. Der hoher Blutverlust in Kombination mit meiner Angst und Verwirrung verlangen ihren Tribut. Alles um mich herum dreht sich und ich spüre wie meine Beine unter mir nachgeben. Doch bevor ich auf den Boden aufschlagen kann, spüre ich wie sich starke Arme um mich legen und mich hochheben. Verzweifelt kämpfe ich darum nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren - was mir nicht ganz gelingen will. Als die Welt um mich herum wieder scharfe Konturen annimmt, schnappe ich überrascht nach Luft. Ich sitze auf dem Schoß des Vampirs. Er hat die Arme um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen und hält mich aufrecht. Wir befinden uns auf dem Bett, in dem wir vor kurzem noch …   
  
Ich spüre wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schießt. Zum Glück kann der Blutsauger das nicht sehen, da ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm sitze.  
  
“Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung _was_ du bist, habe ich recht?”, fragt er mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme und gegen meinen Willen mach sich eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen breit. “Glaub mir, ich tue dir nichts. Du bist lebend weitaus mehr wert als tot.”  
  
Ich kann seinen Oberkörper an meinem Rücken spüren und auch wenn ich weiß, dass er mich immer noch jeden Augenblick umbringen kann, entspanne ich mich merklich. Ich fühle mich so geborgen und sicher, dass ich am liebsten weg dösen würde, aber ich zwinge mich dazu wachsam zu bleiben. Ich schwebe immer noch in Lebensgefahr, auch wenn mein Körper das zu ignorieren scheint.  
  
“Warum …? Du …” Ich halte inne, atme einmal tief durch und suche nach den richtigen Worten. “Verstehe ich das richtig, dass du mich am leben lassen willst, damit du weiter mein Blut trinken kannst? Es kann doch unmöglich _so gut_ schmecken.”  
  
“Oh doch, das tut es. Glaub mir. Elbenblut ist … nicht von dieser Welt.” Ich spüre wie der Vampir sich leicht vorbeugt und seine Lippen an mein rechtes Ohr legt. “Ganz besonders nach einem _Orgasmus._ ”  
  
Wieder spüre ich wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt. Einen Moment lang kann ich seinen Atem noch an meiner Wange spüren, dann zieht er sich zurück. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, kann mir aber gut vorstellen, dass er ziemlich selbstgefällig aussieht. Bestimmt kann er riechen, dass seine Worte mich nicht kalt gelassen haben.  
  
“Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich das nächste Mal wieder vergiften könnte?”  
  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich mir dabei denke so etwas zu fragen. Es ist fast so, als würde ich nach einem Grund suchen, weswegen er mich umbringen sollte - was keinen Sinn ergibt, da ich sehr gerne am Leben bleiben würde.  
  
“Nicht wirklich. Wenn du mich pfählen wolltest, hättest du es bereits getan.” Er hält inne und ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass er noch mehr sagen will. Und tatsächlich, nach wenigen Sekunden spricht er weiter, diesmal deutlich zögernder.  
  
“Warum hast du eigentlich versucht mich umzubringen? Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich lähmen musstest, damit ich dich nicht töten kann. Aber mich deswegen gleich zu ermorden? Warum hast du das für nötig gehalten? Und warum hast du es nicht durchgezogen?”  
  
Ich versteife mich und der Vampir merkt es natürlich sofort. Er zieht mich noch näher an sich und eine seiner Hände beginnt sanft über meinen Oberkörper zu streichen. Ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass das beruhigend wirken soll, aber es hat eher den gegenteiligen Effekt. Dieser Vampir ist mir ein absolutes Mysterium. Nichts was er macht, folgt irgendeiner Logik. Oder zumindest keiner, der ich folgen kann. Er macht einen so unfassbar _menschlichen_ Eindruck auf mich, dass mir übel wird. Allein die Vorstellung, es könnte Vampire geben, die keine grausamen Monster sind, lässt Panik in meiner Brust aufsteigen. Wie viele Blutsauger gibt es, die wie er sind? Waren manche davon unter meinen Opfern?  
  
Der Vampir lässt mir Zeit meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Einerseits bin ich froh darüber, andererseits wäre es mir lieber, wenn er grober mit mir umgehen würde. Dann würde ich mich wenigstens nicht mit diesen überwältigenden Schuldgefühlen herum schlagen müssen.  
  
“Du hattest Angst”, flüstere ich schließlich. “Todesangst. Ich konnte sie fühlen, als wäre sie meine eigene. Nenne es Schwäche, wenn du willst, aber ich _konnte_ dich einfach nicht umbringen.”  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke lang herrscht vollkommene Stille. Dann keuche ich auf, als der Vampir mich ohne Vorwarnung an der Hüfte packt, hoch hebt und neben sich aufs Bett setzt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass er die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen hat und mich intensiv mustert.  
  
“Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, _warum_ du mich töten wolltest.”  
  
Seine Stimme klingt weder wütend, noch angriffslustig und doch muss ich an der Bettkante nach Halt suchen. Selbst das Wissen, dass er jede meiner Reaktionen wie ein Schwamm aufsaugt, reicht nicht aus, um mich zusammenzureißen.  
  
“Ich wollte dich nicht umbringen. Erstrecht nicht nachdem wir …” Verlegen senke ich den Blick und reibe mir unbeholfen den Nacken. “Ich hatte quasi keine andere Wahl.”  
  
“Wie meinst du das?”, fragt der Vampir scharf. Ich schlucke schwer und halte den Blick weiter gesenkt. Es ist deutlich leichter zum Boden zu sprechen als ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
  
“Ich … Ich bin ein Gefangener einer Gruppe von Menschen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat so viele Vampire wie möglich auszulöschen”, beginne ich langsam. Ich habe noch nie versucht einem Außenstehenden meine Situation zu erklären. Es fühlt sich gleichzeitig beängstigend und befreiend an.  
  
“Sie zwingen mich dazu Vampire aufzusuchen und zu töten. Wenn ich mich ihren Befehlen widersetze foltern sie mich, bis ich mich ihrem Willen beuge. Früher habe ich relativ regelmäßig rebelliert, aber inzwischen habe ich es aufgegeben. Es hat keinen Zweck. Ich bin nicht stark genug, um mich ihnen zu widersetzen.”  
  
Ich zucke zusammen, als ich plötzlich eine Hand an meinem Kinn spüre und der Vampir mich dazu zwingt, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Einige lange Augenblicke sehen wir einander einfach einfach nur an und ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass er nach irgendetwas sucht.  
  
Dann gibt er ein wütendes Zischen von sich und lässt mein Gesicht abrupt los. Ich versuche mich so klein wie möglich zu machen, als der Blutsauger vom Bett aufspringt und anfängt auf und ab zu gehen. Sein Gesicht ist zu einer wütenden Fratze verzerrt. Ich kann seinen Zorn spüren, als wäre er mein eigener, genauso wie ich vorhin seine Angst spüren musste. Verzweifelt unterdrücke ich ein Wimmern und schlinge die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Es ist mir egal, wie erbärmlich ich dadurch wirken muss. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn ich mir irgendeine Lüge aus den Fingern gesaugt hätte. Zu wissen, dass ich vor ihm bereits andere Vampire in die Falle gelockt habe, scheint den Blutsauger rasend zu machen.  
  
“Es tut mir leid”, wimmere ich, bevor ich mir Gedanken darüber machen kann, ob ihn eine Entschuldigung noch wütender machen könnte.  
  
Er wirbelt zu mir herum und ich zucke instinktiv vor diesem rohen, ungefilterten Zorn zurück. Seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und ich bereite mich auf den ersten Schlag vor. Ich wusste, dass er mich früher oder später Schmerzen zufügen würde und insgeheim bin ich überrascht, dass es so lange gedauert hat. In seinen Augen ist eine Wildheit zu erkennen, bei der sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellen.  
  
“Wie können die es _wagen_ , dich als eine verdammte _Waffe_ zu missbrauchen?”   
  
Ich brauche einen Moment, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte in meinem Gehirn ankommt. “W-Was?”  
  
Ein Keuchen kommt über meine Lippen, als sich plötzliche ein Körper eng an mich schmiegt. Er … umarmt mich. Der Vampir _umarmt_ _mich_. Er zittert immer noch vor unterdrückter Wut, aber er macht keinerlei Anstalten mir weh zu tun. Mein Körper ist zum Zerreißen gespannt, doch umso länger seine Arme um mich liegen, desto weiter lösen sich diese Verspannungen. Schließlich lege ich sogar zögernd die Arme um ihn und erwidere die Umarmung.  
  
“Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir noch mal verletzen”, murmelt er schließlich an meinem Ohr. “Wenn es nicht anders geht, werde ich jeden einzelnen dieser Menschen umbringen.”  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll. Meint er das wirklich ernst? Es fällt mir sehr schwer das zu glauben. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich schon mal jemand so sehr für mich eingesetzt hat - und er kennt mich noch nicht einmal wirklich. Allerdings kann ich mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er nur hinter meinem Blut her ist. Dafür müsste er mir schließlich nicht versichern, dass er mich vor meinen Peinigern beschützen wird. Ich schließe die Augen und seufze lautlos. Wahrscheinlich werde ich einfach abwarten müssen, wie sich das hier entwickelt. Was anderes bleibt mir eh nicht übrig.  
  
Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum dieser Vampir so anders ist. Aber das ist okay. Ehrlich gesagt will ich es gar nicht wissen. Ich habe Angst davor, dass Vampire wie er unter meinen Opfern gewesen sein könnten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit dieser Schuld leben könnte.

 


End file.
